Home in Ruins/Script
Opening * Darios: 'Looks like we've come out beyond the castle walls... * 'Rowan: 'How could we let this happen? * 'Lianna: 'We shouldn't have left her behind. * '''Darios: '''Don't let her sacrifice be in vain. You'll have to think carefully about what you'll do next. Your mother wanted you to have that shield, right? You need to take it to the temple! * '''Lianna: '''Mother knew what to do. Without her... * '''Rowan: '''We're worse than helpless. ''( A Monster appears) * 'Monster: '''Grrrrrr... * '''Darios: '''There's no time for tears—ready your blades! We're doomed if we don't fight! During Battle (Before "Marth" appears) * '''Darios: '''Just focus on making it out of town for now! Head for the exit! * '''Lianna: '''I think that's the way out, over there! * '''Rowan: '''The market gates are closed! We're blocked off. * '''Lianna: '''You have to defeat the monsters in your way if you want to open that gate. ''(After securing the gate) * 'Rowan: '''The gate's open! Let's go! * '''Lianna: '''We can get to the exit through this plaza but there might be a little problem... * '''Rowan: '''If those monsters are the problem, we'll just have to take 'em all out! * '''Darios: '''Take some vulneraries. Don't be shy about using them. * 'Villager: 'Aaaaaaaah! Monsters! * '''Lianna: '''Wait! Someone is still in there! We have to help! * '''Darios: '''Either defeat the enemies in the plaza or help the stranded villager... Choose. ''(After rescuing the villager) * 'Villager: '''Thank you! Please take this as a sign of my gratitude! ''(Villager drops a warrior tonic and leaves) (After more monsters spawn) * 'Lianna: '''How is there still so many monsters?! Cutscene - Masked Hero ''(Lianna and Rowan are fighting back to back, and Lianna cuts down a monster as well as Rowan to reveal a stronger one behind it. Rowan rushes forward to attack it but the monster swipes him back, causing him to crash into Lianna and fall to the ground.) * 'Lianna: '''Geez... We're not twins in the weight department! * '''Rowan: '''Hurtful, Sis... ''nervously (The monster looms over them) * 'Rowan: '''Uh-oh! ''(The monster rears back to strike. Darios tries to reach them but is blocked by another monster who attacks him. Just as the monsters goes to land it's blow, "Marth" appears and blocks it with Falchion. "Marth" pushes the monster back and slays it with ease. Darios finally makes his way to Lianna and Rowan who are looking at "Marth" in shock) * 'Darios: '''Thanks for the help. And you are? * '"Marth": 'Marth. A pleasure to make your acquaintance. During Battle (After "Marth" appears) ''("Marth" becomes playable) * 'Rowan: '''Marth...? Just who ARE you, anyway? * '"Marth": 'No time to chat. Break through and go! ''(As they approach more strong monsters) (If Lianna is the main character) * 'Lianna: '''One of these would be no joke... but two?! ''(If Rowan is the main character) * '''Rowan: Double damn...this is gonna be rough. * Darios: 'Focus on one at a time. Don't let your eyes off it! ''(If Lianna is the main character) * 'Lianna: '''Your days of raiding are over! ''(If Rowan is the main character) * '''Rowan: You get in my way, and I'll step over your corpse. (As the battle ends) *'"Marth": '''I think you'll be safe now. I must take my leave of you. ''("Marth" leaves) *'Rowan: '''We're nearly there... *'Lianna: 'What happened to Marth...? *'Rowan: 'He got out first, right? Where'd he go? ''(The battle ends as Rowan or Lianna reaches the escape point) Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts Category:Game Script